Noxious
by CredulousVampire
Summary: He knew blowing up his danna's favorite doll collection wasn't the smartest thing he ever did, but he did it anyways. It was out of sane mind that his danna will be this angry, this unhinged. SasoriXDeidara . Yaoi. Implied rape. Rated M just to be safe.


**"After all, what is happiness? Love, they tell me. But love doesn't bring and never has brought happiness. On the contrary, it's a constant state of anxiety, a battlefield; it's sleepless nights, asking ourselves all the time if we're doing the right thing. Real love is composed of ecstasy and agony."**

...

"Sasori no danna this isn't funny anymore,un." youngest akatsuki member winced, trying to escape from rumpus made of flying lifeless dolls that were attacking him, flying from every direction. Pale, lavender strings were barely visible due to dim light, and Deidara couldn't clearly distinguish his danna between his puppets._ 'Not that it made any difference, his danna was just like them. He was so wrong to do that to himself..'_

"I told you not to piss me off, Deidara. How many times was it today?" blonde heard frantic grunt coming from _ his_ danna.

_'But danna isn't his... danna never feels anything...'_

"It was a joke,un. I was merely bestowing you all with amazing art of mine,un."

He heard another grunt and suddenly commotion stopped. Deidara turned around waiting for next move. Sasori was pissed off, there will be next move. And he was all out of clay. Maybe...just maybe, blowing up his danna's favorite doll collection wasn't the smartest idea Deidara ever had, but it was decided in a moment that he must do it, just like with everything else he ever did. Those lifeless figurines, so precious to someone else, they were lying there as if they were waiting in anticipation. In anticipation for him to destroy them. It was one of his better works, they burned so beautifully, it reminded him why was he an artist in the first place.

"What did I tell you about touching my things brat?" Deidara frantically turned feeling those lavender eyes burn a hole in his back. Sasori was as silent as he was lifeless._ 'I couldn't even sense him appearing like that,un.'_

Younger male could just stare at this atrocious creature that he was appointed to since he stepped his foot into Akatsuki. This beautiful creature Deidara hated and admired with equal content. Sasori noticed Deidara was starring at him, like...well he didn't quite understand but it burned him. It burned him even more, and it was beyond simple rage just now. He grunted wanting to strangle blonde right there, what the hell was that brat thinking? Always provoking him like that, being so absolutely annoying with his stupid fancy performances (he will never acknowledge it art), and arguing without ever making a valid point. Why was he the one obliged to take care of this...well, BRAT, because that was the world that best described Deidara, well they were two walking contradictions, opposites that aren't supposed to breath the same air.

However, there was that one time brat almost died due to being cocky and challenging more opponents that he could handle, and in that moment red head didn't care how cocky, how annoying, how utterly terrible Deidara was, he fled there and saved his ass. Deidara never understood why he did that. Brat will never be able to understand.

"I'm sorry, Sasori no danna, un." Deidara looked down.

"You're sorry, brat?" Sasori laughed causing blonde to literally jump in the air. _'Danna never laughs. Moreover, danna never laughs with me. He never even smiles.'_

Sasori cocked his head to a side, studying another carefully as if he was inspecting him. His eyes slowly wandered over brat's body, not being able to conclude what he wanted to conclude. That brat was ugly, and annoying and stupid and ugh...

Brat was beautiful indeed. "Sasori no danna..." Deidara exclaimed nervously, what was that look his danna was giving him? He shifted uncomfortably on one leg and forced himself to look at Sasori.

"Nothing, brat. About what you did..." Sasori continued, walking slowly, closing the gap between them.

His cold, smooth hand touched younger boy's cheek, causing that same place to be turned into pink, embarrassing spot. "What's that brat?" Sasori smirked his long, thin fingers caressing blonde's face.

"Sasori no danna, un...what are you doing,un?" Deidara gasped retreating.

"You thought I would let you go unpunished after what you did?" Puppet master licked his upper lip slowly, his eyes not leaving Deidara for a moment.

"You're scaring me,un." Deidara swallowed, feeling so vulnerable at that moment. _'Me..Iwa no Deidara...shaking like this...un.'_

"You should feel scared. It will hurt." Sasori rested his hands on blonde's shoulders before pushing him down. "Sasori no danna, what are you-." but his voice was shushed with pair of silken lips. Deidara didn't know what to think... was this real? What was Sasori no danna doing to him? He always wanted his attention but everything about this seemed wrong to him... _'It will hurt.' _Those three words scared the crap outta him. Even if he was anticipating the kiss, danna's lips were too rough, too dominating. He wanted all for himself, and left nothing for Deidara.

"Why are you being like this,un? You're..." Deidara cried out, after sand's scorpion ripped his akatsuki cloak.

"I...never thought danna will...I always liked danna but..."

Sasori's eyes bulged out, what was this boy saying? He liked danna? Was his diabolical lust not one sided? Could Deidara feel the same, what was even to come out of this? Sasori...even if he wanted he couldn't let Deidara give affection to him. He couldn't stand that Deidara was human being, he wanted him to be his puppet for a night. Brat was beyond beautiful, but brat was still a brat. Sasori would never, ever bond to a brat. "I don't care brat. This is not for you to enjoy, this is your punishment."

"This is wrong,un." Blonde tried to break away, but he couldn't. _'Danna...strings, he attached strings to me...' _He could only hiss at slow, cold touches of older boy. Before he could even manage to clear his mind, he was already lying bare under Sasori, who acted like it was the most normal thing ever. _But it wasn't. This wasn't how Deidara wanted it. _He wanted his danna to be sweet, to admire him as he admired the latter.

_'I love you danna but you...'_

"Stop it, danna, stop it...I don't want it ,un. It's hurting me."

"Silence, Deidara."

_'It's my way of loving you brat.'_

* * *

There is it, oneshot SasoriXDeidara.

I apologize if they're a bit ooc, it's been a long time since I watched episodes with them (Naruto is far away now) xD

This was written so I could post phone studying, but it was kinda nice remembering my favorite pair from Naruto verse.

Anyways, tell me what do you think? :)


End file.
